The present invention relates to a power steering device and a housing for an electric power steering device.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-173756 discloses this kind of technique. In this patent literature, a worm connected with a drive shaft of a motor meshes with a worm wheel which rotates integrally with an auxiliary pinion. A steerable road-wheel is steered by a rack shaft meshing with this auxiliary pinion. Thus, steering assisting force acts on a steering manipulation of driver.